In the use of cordage, there are many applications where it is desirable to provide a fixed eye splice. A particular example is a parachute shroud which is typically made of cord, i.e. a small rope.
Many forms of eye splices are known in the prior art. Eye splices for diamond braid rope are described in a booklet published (date unknown) by Wellington Puritan Mills, Inc. of Madison, Georgia. A key hole splice is described for use in rope having a braided sheath in the Domoj et al Pat. No. 2,600,395 granted June 17, 1952. An eye splice in a double braided rope is described in the McGrew Pat. No. 4,099,750 granted July 11, 1978. Other eye splices for double braided ropes are described in the above cited publication by Wellington Puritan Mills, Inc. Copies of the above-cited prior art are filed with this application. The conventional bowline or bowline-on-a-bight for making an eye splice in a wide variety of cordage has been known and commonly used for a very long time.
There is a need for an improved eye splice for hollow braid cordage which is simple in construction and can be made quickly either by hand or by machinery on a production line basis. The eye splice should provide a fixed loop or eye, i.e. one which provides a high degree of resistance to slippage when placed under load.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved eye splice for use with cordage of the hollow braid type and which overcomes certain disadvantages of the prior art.